Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a remotely operated isolation valve.
Description of the Related Art
A hydrocarbon bearing formation (i.e., crude oil and/or natural gas) is accessed by drilling a wellbore from a surface of the earth to the formation. After the wellbore is drilled to a certain depth, steel casing or liner is typically inserted into the wellbore and an annulus between the casing/liner and the earth is filled with cement. The casing/liner strengthens the borehole, and the cement helps to isolate areas of the wellbore during further drilling and hydrocarbon production.
Once the wellbore has reached the formation, the formation is then usually drilled in an overbalanced condition meaning that the annulus pressure exerted by the returns (drilling fluid and cuttings) is greater than a pore pressure of the formation. Disadvantages of operating in the overbalanced condition include expense of the drilling mud and damage to formations by entry of the mud into the formation. Therefore, underbalanced or managed pressure drilling may be employed to avoid or at least mitigate problems of overbalanced drilling. In underbalanced and managed pressure drilling, a light drilling fluid, such as liquid or liquid-gas mixture, is used instead of heavy drilling mud so as to prevent or at least reduce the drilling fluid from entering and damaging the formation. Since underbalanced and managed pressure drilling are more susceptible to kicks (formation fluid entering the annulus), underbalanced and managed pressure wellbores are drilled using a rotating control device (RCD) (also known as rotating diverter, rotating BOP, rotating drilling head, or PCWD). The RCD permits the drill string to be rotated and lowered therethrough while retaining a pressure seal around the drill string.
An isolation valve as part of the casing/liner may be used to temporarily isolate a formation pressure below the isolation valve such that a drill or work string may be quickly and safely inserted into a portion of the wellbore above the isolation valve that is temporarily relieved to atmospheric pressure. An example of an isolation valve having a flapper is discussed and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,663, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. An example of an isolation valve having a ball is discussed and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,315, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The isolation valve allows a drill/work string to be tripped into and out of the wellbore at a faster rate than snubbing the string in under pressure. Since the pressure above the isolation valve is relieved, the drill/work string can trip into the wellbore without wellbore pressure acting to push the string out. Further, the isolation valve permits insertion of the drill/work string into the wellbore that is incompatible with the snubber due to the shape, diameter and/or length of the string.
Actuation systems for the isolation valve are typically hydraulic requiring one or two control lines that extend from the isolation valve to the surface. The control lines require crush protection and would be difficult to route through a subsea wellhead.